


Alone and Private

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm, Post-Series, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has some much needed alone time. More PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinRickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinRickey/gifts).



Blair never liked hiking and remembered why when she got out of bed. Her muscles ached, her back hurt and she silently cursed Jo for convincing her to hike those few extra miles.

Jo got up early and was already out running errands.  Blair sleepily rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for aspirin, knocking things over in the process. She decided that taking a shower might ease her tired muscles.

Blair felt a little better after her shower and decided to put on some lotion while she was at it. She smoothed it over her aching feet. "Jo gives great foot massages," she thought to herself. Her hands moved up her calves, attempting to work out the kinks. Advancing to her thighs, she applied more lotion and slowed down to savor the feeling when she reached the sensitive insides. She found herself wishing it was Jo's hands touching her instead.

The blonde lay on the bed, continuing to move her hands over her body and felt herself becoming aroused. She closed her eyes and relished the way her hands felt gliding across her toned stomach, a soft moan emerging from her throat.

Blair's nude body was fully exposed in all its beautiful glory as she lay propped up on the copious pillows that nested on the bed. The sun shown brightly through the window and she luxuriated in its warmth. She continued caressing her own body and at this point her breasts were crying out for attention with her nipples becoming erect at the mere hint of a touch. Blair pinched the knobs lightly, causing a jolt to her clit and her breathing picked up. The heiress moaned contently as her senses continued to become more alive. She applied more lotion and her eager nipples throbbed while she lavished them with further attention. 

Her womanhood was moist, wide awake and craving the attention she was giving to her breasts. Blair decided to tease herself further and began to lightly caress her nether lips triggering her to take in a quick breath of air. "Oh yes," she hissed. The nipple she'd been working was very tight and so hard it was almost painful as she focused her attention on the other. 

Tender fingertips continued stroking her sex and finally moved to her tingling nub. "Oh god," she cried out and her hips involuntarily moved upward, her body undulating in pleasure. Blair's hand increased speed and her sex pulsed with its impending release. The blonde's clitoris throbbed along with the beat of her heart and she arched off the bed. "Oh yes... I'm so close...yeah....yeah!" Blair's orgasm rocked her entire being as if it were no longer her own and she could feel the sweet release throughout her whole writhing body. 

Blair took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and the rush was over. Sweat had formed a spot on her pillow and she lay floating in a state of bliss. She looked up and was slightly startled when she saw beautiful green eyes gazing at her with fire. It was then she realized Jo had been watching her the whole time.

"Hey Princess. Looks like fun. Mind if I join you?"

 

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
